Graft Gauntlets
Graft Gauntlets are medium arms armour in Xenoblade Chronicles. They can be dropped by various enemies. Appearance Sources Trade Note: Shura only appears in Tephra Cave late in the game. Enemy drops ''Note: For any enemies listed with a 0% drop rate, the item can only be obtained using Yoink!'' Mechon M63 |Area8 = Colony 9 |Rate8 = 14.9 |Enemy9 = Mechon M82 (normal) Mechon M82 |Area9 = Colony 9 |Rate9 = 14.9 |Enemy10 = Mechon M72 (normal) Mechon M72 |Area10 = Colony 9 |Rate10 = 14.2 |Enemy11 = Mechon M69 (normal) Mechon M69 |Area11 = Colony 9 |Rate11 = 12.5 |Enemy12 = Mechon M31 (normal) Mechon M31 |Area12 = Colony 9 |Rate12 = 8.4 |Enemy13 = Desert Krabble |Area13 = Tephra Cave |Rate13 = 7.7 |Enemy14 = Jewel Krabble (XC1) Jewel Krabble |Area14 = Tephra Cave |Rate14 = 7.7 |Enemy15 = Solid Konev |Area15 = Tephra Cave |Rate15 = 7.7 |Enemy16 = Wind Vang |Area16 = Tephra Cave |Rate16 = 7.7 |Enemy17 = Arachno Pod (normal) Arachno Pod |Area17 = Tephra Cave |Rate17 = 6.5 |Enemy18 = Cellar Bugworm |Area18 = Tephra Cave |Rate18 = 6.5 |Enemy19 = Director Arachno (normal) Director Arachno |Area19 = Tephra Cave |Rate19 = 6.5 |Enemy20 = Officer Arachno |Area20 = Tephra Cave |Rate20 = 6.5 |Enemy21 = Worker Arachno (normal) Worker Arachno |Area21 = Tephra Cave |Rate21 = 6.5 |Enemy22 = Air Vang |Area22 = Tephra Cave |Rate22 = 5.5 |Enemy23 = Gluttonous Eugen |Area23 = Tephra Cave |Rate23 = 5.5 |Enemy24 = Noble Brog |Area24 = Tephra Cave |Rate24 = 5.5 |Enemy25 = Singing Brog |Area25 = Tephra Cave |Rate25 = 5.5 |Enemy26 = Common Caterpile (normal) Common Caterpile |Area26 = Colony 9 |Rate26 = 4.8 |Enemy27 = Enchanting Grune |Area27 = Colony 9 |Rate27 = 4.8 |Enemy28 = Lake Flamii |Area28 = Colony 9 |Rate28 = 4.8 |Enemy29 = Praying Caterpile |Area29 = Colony 9 |Rate29 = 4.8 |Enemy30 = Verdant Bluchal |Area30 = Colony 9 |Rate30 = 4.8 |Enemy31 = Cute Caterpile |Area31 = Tephra Cave |Rate31 = 4.6 |Enemy32 = Eater Caterpile |Area32 = Tephra Cave |Rate32 = 4.6 |Enemy33 = Baby Armu (Anti-Air Battery 1) Baby Armu |Area33 = Colony 9 |Rate33 = 4.5 |Enemy34 = Little Vang |Area34 = Colony 9 |Rate34 = 4.5 |Enemy35 = Colony Piranhax |Area35 = Colony 9 |Rate35 = 4 |Enemy36 = Lake Magdalena |Area36 = Colony 9 |Rate36 = 4 |Enemy37 = Clap Bunniv |Area37 = Tephra Cave |Rate37 = 3.1 |Enemy38 = Iron Bunniv |Area38 = Tephra Cave |Rate38 = 3.1 |Enemy39 = Mining Patrichev |Area39 = Tephra Cave |Rate39 = 3.1 |Enemy40 = Willow Bunniv |Area40 = Tephra Cave |Rate40 = 3.1 |Enemy41 = Devoted Arachno |Area41 = Tephra Cave |Rate41 = 0 |Enemy42 = Greedy Arachno |Area42 = Tephra Cave |Rate42 = 0 |Enemy43 = Lurker Brog |Area43 = Tephra Cave |Rate43 = 0 |Enemy44 = Lurker Krabble |Area44 = Tephra Cave |Rate44 = 0 |Enemy45 = Pawn Piranhax |Area45 = Colony 9 |Rate45 = 0 |Enemy46 = Resolute Arachno |Area46 = Tephra Cave |Rate46 = 0 |Enemy47 = Zealous Arachno |Area47 = Tephra Cave |Rate47 = 0 }} Category:XC1 Medium Arms Armour Category:XC1 Unique Armour